Yo Awesome Awesome
Yo Awesome Awesome is an American-Canadian television children's dance show that airs on CNBC as part of its preschool block from 2000 to 2002, again on NBeebies from 2002 until 2010, and CBBC in the UK since 2018. The show bills itself as "Cape Charles' Dance Show for Kids of All Ages". There is a single topic in each episode, e.g. "Bad Mood", "Pinching", and "Dance", through songs and short storylines in the half-hour program. Additionally, the show teaches children life and social skills, such as telling the truth and trying new foods. It also encourages viewers to move along with and dance with the characters in the program. The show is noted for its indie-culture guest stars and bands, and for drawing visual inspiration from 8-bit video games and H.R. Pufnstuf, among other television shows. Created by William Vanderpuye (the author of the comic Jenny, Kenny, and Lenny) and Maria Timotheou, the show's learning process has parents, older siblings, and younger kids watch the show together rather than letting it act as a babysitter. The television program has spawned a touring live stage show, various toys and branded clothing. Trademarks relating to Yo Awesome Awesome and its characters are held by Awesome Sauce, LLC in partnership with 5 Apples and Nelvana. Summary Hosted by 2 adults (Adam Roach, Cassie Stephens, Lucille Trotter etc), the series featured a mix of live-action segments featuring real-live kids between the ages of 6 and 14 -- Muno Acevedo, Jack Charles, Estuardo Alvizures, Jordan Berry, Brooklyn Vera, and Maren Hoffmann — and many short animated sketches and musical numbers. Among the show's regular features are the "Awesome Train Line" (based on Soul Train's "Soul Train Line"), the "Fantasy Dance" (which features dancers in front of a green screen), and videotaped interviews with guests. History and influences Vanderpuye got the idea for the show when he published a story in his magazine Roctober about Awesome Awesome, an all-kids dance show airing in Children's NBC between 1988 and 1991. Vanderpuye and Timotheou (whom he worked with on producing and directing skateboarding videos as teenagers) met the show's creators, Joann Shewmake and Johann Smith, who requested they should make a preschool dance show of their own inspired by the latter, Soul Train, American Bandstand, and Solid Gold. Both had no previous experience writing for television, let alone children's broadcasting or education. In developing the show they took inspiration from a number of sources including Sesame Street, The Electric Company, Pee-wee's Playhouse, ZOOM, as well as Sid and Marty Krofft Puppet shows Banana Splits and H. R. Pufnstuf. In 1991, after becoming parents, William Vanderpuye and Maria Timotheou met Awesome Awesome’s Johann Smith and Joann Shewmake. Then as their request, started playing around with dance shows and children’s television and produced a pilot independently financed by small loans from friends and family. Yo Awesome Awesome ''did not get much attention until it started circulating on the Internet. John Heder (Star of ''Napoleon Dynamite) saw the pilot online and recommended it to Jeff Zucker, the executive vice president and executive creative director of NBC entertainment. ''Yo Awesome Awesome ''premiered on Nickelodeon on August 20, 2000. In 2018, the show started airing on CBBC in the UK. In 2019, the gang had a reunion at the Awesome House and there are currently reboot rumors. Presenters * Jack Smith * Lucille Trotter * Caroline Grace-Murz * Dan Dorsey * William Vanderpuye * Cassie Stephens * Adam Roach * Angel Lee * Jane Norwood * Sarah Davison * Ricky Diamond * Dan Willis * Laura Koepke * Joann Shewmake: presenter * Estuardo Alvizures * Muno Acevedo * Brooklyn Vera * Reggie Yates: guest presenter * Simon Grant: presenter * Kate Omar * Rachael Robinson * Jack Charles * Maren Hoffmann * Jordan Berry * Jennifer Hovath: presenter * Neil Haggard: presenter Artists who have appeared on Yo Awesome Awesome * My Bashed Future (MBF) * Spoiled Alegbra * Edgar Allen Ectoplasm * Kings of Leon * xbxrx * The Broadracers * Eric Clapton * YolanDa Adams * Coldplay * Fugazi * Sonic Youth * Green Day * Jennifer Hudson * The Strokes * Fall Out Boy * My Chemical Romance (MCR) * Jimmy Eat World * Carlos Santana * Korn * The Verve * Linkin Park * Nickelback * Nick Lachey * Puddle of Mudd * Creed * No Doubt * U2 * The Go-Gos * Growing Grudge * Red Hot Chili Peppers * The Sounds * Arctic Monkeys * The White Stripes * Interpol * Radiohead * System of a Down * Soundgarden * Pearl Jam * R.E.M. * Good Charlotte * Maroon 5 * Robert De Niro * Nicholas Cage * Hi-5 * Yellowcard * The Black Keys * Sum-41 * Limp Bizkit * Smash Mouth (as Steve, Michael, Paul, Mikey, and Greg) * MC Hammer * The Yeah Yeah Yeahs * Eddie Money * Simple Plan * The Yeah Yeah Yeahs Episodes Season 1 # Eat # Summer # Fun # Dance # Sleep # Draw # Pinching # Careful # Bad Mood # Halloween # Those Are The Rules! # Lying # Dirty Knees # Tantrum # Porcupines # Fingers # Hair # Christmas # Sick # Naughty # The Making of Yo Awesome Awesome Season 2 # Teeth # Birthday # Screaming # Go Away # Left Out Connections * Pui Fan Lee appeared as "Pui Dean" alongside the cast in an episode of Blackbird. * What's on my Plate? was originally sung by Yellowcard in the Pancakes episode of the show. * Rick Astley was a musical guest on the "Adventure" episode of the show * George Ezra was a musical guest on the "Fairy Tale" episode of the show * Ranj Singh was a regular on the show. Category:Shows Category:CBBC Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Music